


Laufey's truth

by Leliwen (Leli)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), film Marvel - Thor
Genre: Action, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leliwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei Drabble per descrivere un possibile punto di vista di Laufey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laufey's truth

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Laufey's truth  
>  **Fandom:** film Marvel - Thor  
>  **Personaggi:** Laufey, Odino, Loki, Thor, un po' tutti  
>  **Capitolo:** Unico  
>  **Rating:** PG13  
>  **Beta:** momentaneamente assente, lasciate un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico  
>  **Avvertimenti:** Missing Moments, Movieverse, Raccolta  
>  **Genere:** Azione, Drammatico, Introspettivo  
>  **Riassunto:** Sei Drabble per descrivere un possibile punto di vista di Laufey.

Laufey tenne in una sola mano quel figlio appena nato. Era piccolo, ma urlava con una forza tale da renderlo orgoglioso. La guardia accanto lo scranno li osservava, riempiendosi gli occhi di speranza. Un figlio. Dopo secoli, il loro Re metteva al mondo un erede.

Dalle altissime mura della dimora reale s'innalzarono urla di giubilo che scossero Jötunheimr fino alle fondamenta.

Laufey chiuse gli occhi soddisfatto portandosi il figlio al petto. Tre giorni, poi avrebbe dovuto portarlo al tempio per essere accudito e cresciuto come un perfetto Jötunn. Ma per il momento suo figlio sarebbe stato una sua unica responsabilità.

***

Avevano intrapreso la conquista di Midgard con un unico obbiettivo: plasmare la razza che vi stava per nascere e renderla forte, simile alla loro, così da dare al nuovo Erede un parco giochi dove crescere. Laufey era stato fin troppo chiaro: voleva un nuovo regno, dove trasferire i templi e dove creare un luogo protetto e sicuro per i loro figli. E Midgard era il luogo perfetto.

Ma non fu il solo ad avere tali mire.

Mentre la sua armata conquistava la nuova terra, Odino e le sue armate s'intromisero dichiarandogli guerra, mascherando le proprie ambizioni in missioni di pace.

***

Jötunheimr era lorda del sangue dei guerrieri. Le armate di Asgard non si erano limitate a scacciarli da Midgard, conquistata lealmente, ma li avevano seguiti fin lì. Un'invasione terribile che aveva portato un numero impressionante di morti e aveva spinto il Re a chiedere il sostegno anche di che non era nato guerriero. La carneficina che ne era seguita era stata terribile da digerire.

Il loro palazzo, le loro terre, il lucido splendore delle torri di ghiaccio erano state lordate dai fumi della guerra.

Laufey guidò l'ultimo assalto, il cuore gonfio, il pensiero a suo figlio, al sicuro nel tempio.

***

Distruzioni e macerie. Non c'era altro per miglia e miglia. Non appena gli Asgardiani avevano fatto ritorno sul loro modo, Laufey aveva iniziato a stilare la conta dei danni, dei morti, dei feriti, di quello che andava ricostruito. Una girandola di rovine fin dove l'occhio riusciva a spingersi.

La notizia che il tempio era crollato gli arrivò solo dopo.

Scaraventò la guardia contro un muro e come una furia si diresse verso quello che doveva essere il luogo sicuro, il rifugio per suo figlio.

Che ora non era più nulla.

Il suo urlo disperato riecheggiò su Jötunheimr per lunghe ere.

***

Il figlio di Odino aveva avuto la faccia tosta di presentarsi al suo cospetto con una manciata di guerrieri. Il fratello Loki aveva cercato di dissuaderlo: quel ragazzo avrebbe avuto l'età di suo figlio. Forse fu per quello che acconsentì a lasciarli andare. Peccato che il sarcasmo non fosse apprezzato da Thor Odinoson.

Ma Odino stesso li venne a prendere e li riportò su Asgard, minacciando ancora una volta il suo popolo.

Qualcuno aveva fatto entrare i suoi ad Asgard ma Heimdall, il guardiano, aveva mandato quei guerrieri su Jötunheimr. Possibile che gli Asgardiani non fossero ancora sazi della guerra?

***

Un sotterfugio per uccidere Odino. Questo gli era stato proposto. A lui che aveva sempre combattuto le sue battaglie a viso aperto. Se non gli fosse stato strappato suo figlio dalle braccia probabilmente avrebbe mandato via quel piccolo intrigante senza degnarlo di risposta. Ma la vendetta continuava a incendiare il suo animo, riproponendo il dolore di quel giorno ancora e ancora.

Per questo acconsentì. Per uccidere Odino che gli aveva sottratto il figlio.

E, per la prima volta, mentre stava per sferrare l'attacco mortale al nemico inerme, si sentì quasi bene.

Poi il colpo, seguito da quello mortale.

_Figlio, eccomi._

* * *

  
PS: Era de tempo immemore che pensavo a sta cosa... più o meno da quando ho visto il film. E ora, beccatevela! XD


End file.
